deepness of darkness
by shinacira
Summary: deep within the darkness chris discovers an evil lurking, he then rembers what he wanted to forget (sorry if the summary sucks)


Disclaimer: I don't own kof

Chris woke up, darkness surrounded him, and everywhere he looked there was nothing

but the horrible darkness engulfing him "where am I" he cried out. No answer came he was still alone in the darkness, "hello is anyone there?" he asked fear rising in him, "there is me" answered a cold voice coming from seemingly everywhere filled with malice and hate it sent shivers down Chris spine, "who are you" Chris asked the voice.

"I am you, and you are me" the cold distance voice said, "if you are me where am I?" Chris asked looking around trying to find the exact point to where the voice was coming from, "we are here" the voice replied once more, "where is here?" Chris asked frantic now "you should know child"

"No I don't where am I? Who are you?" Chris was shouting now, "must we go through this a million times, I am you and we are here"

"show yourself" sweat was breaking down Chris's back fear danced widely in his eyes he was looking around more frequently now. A small laugh was heard; it chilled Chris deep down to his very heart and soul, "you really want to see me child?" the voice asked, Chris reluctantly nodded, "so be it" the voice answered, there was a flash and he was now standing in a damp and darkened cell.

"where are you?" balling his hands into fists now, he felt a warm breathe on the back of his neck "right behind you" the voice whispered, Chris jumped turning around quickly his eyes widened as he stumbled farther away form the figure. There standing in front of him was the one and only Orochi, a wicked smile played on his lips, he was distinctly looked like a human male, a simple blue kimono clothed his form. "What is wrong you don't like me, like this?" Orochi asked crossing her arms over his broad chest.

"what are you doing here? Where am I" Christ shouted at the god, "my what a one track mind you have, but since you are so keen on knowledge, we are here in your soul, what am I doing here, I have always been here" Orochi answered. "why am I here?" Chris asked, "because you have no where else to go child" Orochi licked his lips gazing coolly at the human before him, to Chris's dismay Orochi's eyes were wondering over his body, Chris crossed his arms as if it would help to stop those snake like eyes from looking at him 'why is he looking at me like that, it is almost like he wants to..' Chris blushed as the thoughts of what Orochi could do to him came to mind.

Orochi let out a cruel laugh "pathetic you think I would actually do THAT with a lowly human such as yourself" Chris's blush deepened, "how did you.."

"Know what you were thinking?" Orochi finished for him. Chris nodded in a yes response, "I am you, I know what you think Chris, I know everything about you, all those dark secrets, all those dark desires"

"Not my fault" Chris muttered

"Oh you think those are my thoughts I put into your head? I the great Orochi would never do that to a human, so don't ever blame me for it, those are all yours"

Chris glared at the man in front of him, the fear he had felt earlier gone now replaced with a deep loathing, loathing for this thing in front of him, loathing because Orochi was right in more then one way.

"Hate me now boy? Want me to just die? To leave you alone? Well I am sorry to point this out but I can't" another cruel laugh rang throughout the cell, Chris got the sudden urge to kill Orochi, playing on this urge he lunged forward brining his fist back and driving it into Orochi's face, this followed up by another number of punches and kicks, when his body exhausted itself after awhile he jumped back his body exhausted with fatigue and pain from hitting Orochi's rock hard like body, his breathing was irregular and as he looked at the thing before him he could see no damage was dealt.

Orochi let out another laugh "you can't harm me, you are to weak child" Chris was angered by this he lunged forward again ready to deliver more blows with everything he had left. But before his fist could connect Orochi grabbed his fist squeezing it tightly, Chris in turn winced in pain. "Insolent brat" Orochi coolly hissed amusement in his face, he threw Chris across the room into a wall, Chris slid down it, a small portion of the wall following.

When Chris managed to clear his head slightly and start to dig himself out, something grabbed him by the back of his shirt lifting him up, he looked up to whatever it was he started to struggle as he came eye level with Orochi.

Orochi pulled his hand back balling it into a fist he brought it hard into Chris's face making Chris's snap his head back, Orochi turned slightly before dropping Chris kicking him mid air into another wall, Chris once again slid down it this time thought the wall holding from the assault.

Chris shook his head clear looking up at the approaching snake god, Chris looked right then left, seeing a door he stood up bolting for it as fast as he could, a laugh sounded behind him "there is no where to run" a voice hissed.

Chris ran blindly down a corridor he had no idea where he was going, all he knew is he had to run away, he had to escape. But there was no where to go, no doors nothing just a long hallway, tears started to seep from the corner of his eyes, that was when he tripped falling to the ground, he got up looking ahead of himself there, a door not far from him, he smiled lightly, "what beautiful lips, makes me want to rip them off" the cruel voice of Orochi said.

Chris's eyes widen as he looked to his right, there leaning idly against a wall was Orochi, Chris panicked picking himself up quickly he ran for the door, throwing it open and running in slamming it behind himself. He leaned against it, panting heavily he slid down the door his eyes closed, slowly catching his breathe, 'why is he doing this' Chris mentally asked himself, Chris looked up at his surroundings.

The room looked familiar, small bed, dresser, wood flooring and a small chest of toys. Chris blinked at the familiarity of the room, then it donned on him, he was in his old room, the room he had as a child, 'what am I doing here' he thought getting up looking around. Everything seemed to be in place, like it had the day that.. .. Chris shook his head putting those memories out of his mind, but it seemed something was working against him.

He heard shouting from the door opposite of which he had just entered, he walked forward towards it, taking a glance behind himself, only to turn fully around seeing that it was gone, he was slightly stunned, the sound of breaking glass bringing him back to mind, he turned back around walking to the door opening it he walked out to the hallway, yes everything was how it used to be, nothing out of place, his parents bedroom at the end of the hall the small bathroom across from his room, it was so strange to him being in that place once more.

He shook his head clearing it as he walked to the end of the hall where the shouts were coming from, it opened into a small living room of a apartment, there stood his parents apparent that his mother had just thrown a lamp at his father, he looked across the room to see himself as a child fighting back tears, cuts and bruises covering his body, ".. .. He is only a goddamn child" his mother argued, "I don't give a fuck, no son of mine will be a fucking pansy" his father shouted back

"Doesn't mean you have to send him away, to a school like that none the less"

"Builds character" his father glared walking over to the fridge and throwing it open retrieving a beer from it,

"Here we go again, can't we have one god damn conversation without you hitting the bottle"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't nagging all the time"

"I wouldn't have to nag if you would actual give a damn for once"

"Don't give me that crap, which the fuck do you think makes all the money in this house? And all you do is sit here all day twiddling your thumbs"

"This is not about money this is about our son's future" the woman screamed furiously, pointing a finger at the child Chris.

"And without money he has no future"

"Why do you always do it, every time we fight this always turns into a fight about money"

"Maybe if you didn't spend it all"

"Maybe if you didn't spend it on that cheap whore of yours"

"What did you say" Chris's father asked rage in his eyes

"What don't think I don't know about that? Don't think I don't know about hi.." before his mother could finish her sentence his father was across the room, backhanding her "don't you ever talk about like that, ever to me bitch"

"Mommy" wailed the small child, "shut up brat" Chris's father said "better yet fuck off, you are an eyesore, get out of my site now" the small child got up quickly running to his room tears streaming from his eyes, Chris's eyes widen as the child ran through him, he turned around quickly watching as the child disappeared into his room.

Chris looked back to his mother and father, the argument starting anew, Christ couldn't take anymore he followed after his child form into the room, when he walked into the room he saw himself laying there wailing into his pillow, he stepped forward wanting to help the small battered child. "why do you cry" said a silky voice, Chris's eyes widened as he turned looking at Orochi, an innocent look playing on his face, Chris glared at him, the younger one looked up at Orochi whipping tears away.

"who you?" asked the child Chris, "a friend" said Orochi walking forward he sat on the edge of the younger Chris's bed who in turn trustingly accepted the answer. "Mean kids hurt me 'sniff' again today, and daddy say I have 'sniff' to go away to milintor.. milra.. .molra.. army school, now mommy and daddy are fighting again because of ME" the young Chris wailed out the last word, breaking down into another fit of sobs. Orochi wrapped his arms around the young Chris "there, there its not your fault"

"yes it is" the child Chris cried pitifully onto the snake gods shoulder, "how so?" asked Orochi, Chris's eyes narrowed something wasn't right here, "if I was stronger the wouldn't fight all the time"

"I see" a gleeful smile came to Orochi's mouth; "I know I can help you" Orochi looked down at the child in his arms.

"r..really?" asked the innocent child looking up with hope glimmering in his eyes, Orochi nodded, "h..how?"

"I can give you the needed strength, but in return when I need you, you have to help me understood?" Orochi's hand tenderly petted the child's head.

"NO DON'T" shouted Chris now understanding Orochi's plot, but to no dismay neither seemed to hear him, "okay" answered the small child excitingly, "there is no turning back after this, you sure such a child as yourself can handle this"

"I can, I promise" answered the child Chris, "good, now we have to make a pact in blood"

"will it hurt" asked the child Chris, "just a little" said Orochi, Chris lunged forward wanting to stop this from happening, in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't but still wanted to try.

When he struck at Orochi he hit nothing only air, he flew across the bed because of the speed he was going at, hitting the wall due to the bed being right against it, he looked back at the bed rubbing his head, empty they disappeared, Chris shakily got off the bed, looked around the room, before he walked to the door slowly opening it, he stepped out turning towards the living room, he closed his eyes knowing vaguely what he would find there, he walked forward into the living room, opening his eyes as he walked in, he stepped back from the shock of what he found, even thought his mind was vaguely prepared for it.

There on the living room floor were three people, two being his parents, there bodies both beyond requisition, there flesh torn, faces mangled, both in a pool of there own blood, the third person in the room was himself, his child form sitting away from it, covered in blood rocking back and fourth arms wrapped around his small knees, trying to comfort himself, no tears coming from his eyes.

Chris looked down, the let out a gasp, blood covered his own hands, covered his own body, looking back up he noticed that his child form was gone, and the two bodies on the floor now were replaced by that of his two best friends, Shermie and Yashiro, "beautiful isn't it?" asked a cold amused voice, Chris looked up seeing Orochi standing there smiling with mirth. Chris shook his head backing up, "it was fun you know, when you were a kid watching you as you tore them up unknowingly, your parents, they screamed a lot remember? Remember how they begged for there lives? The look in there eyes?"

Chris started to back up shaking his head "I only wish that this was real" Orochi held out his arms gesturing to the gruesome scene in front of him where Yashiro and Shermie lay dead, "you sick bastard" Chris shouted lunging towards Orochi.

Orochi easily swatted Chris away like a fly, he smacked his head on the corner of the coffee table, "I thought we already established the fact that no matter how hard you try I can still win against you"

Chris slowly got up a steady stream a blood flowing from the cut in his head pain throbbed through it, he wavered slightly stumbling back, "what's wrong lose your nerve?" he taunted.

Chris glared at him before he fell back, "what's wrong, how bout some help" Orochi grabbed Chris's arm throwing him across the room and down the hall, he landed rolling a short distance before he came to a stop, the cold and eerie laugh rang out as he approached Chris.

Chris looked up seeing Orochi advancing he decided now would be the best chance to run somewhere, but where he was trapped, the hall led to a dead end, the only door now excising is that of his old room, thinking it better then nothing he ran into it slamming the door behind him he then proceeded to grab the old dresser dragging it in front of the door.

He backed up slightly bumping into something he turned around, what he say made him stumble back tripping over his own feet. "think you could get rid of me, didn't I already tell you, I am you and you are me" Orochi stood over him advancing slowly, Chris looked towards the blocked door, or where the door should have been, there was nothing there now except the dresser, he started to panic.

"what's wrong Chris? Feel trapped, out of options, no place to go, don't worry, this isn't so bad, think of how I felt for centuries sealed away"

Chris's back hit the bed, he climbed onto it, climbing across it only to have his progress stopped by the wall. He turned his head slightly to the side, his eyes wide, it was then that Orochi lunged on top of him, Chris tried to roll to the side but was to slow.

Orochi now had both of Chris's hands pinned above his head, straddling his waist. The boy struggled in vain against the snake god, "stop it" Orochi demanded, Chris only tried to get away harder, "I said stop it" Orochi growled, Chris did not yield to his commands, "fine be that way" Orochi twisted one of Chris's arms in till a sickening crack was heard. The bow let out a howl of pain, "I told you to stop it" Orochi stated grasping both Chris's hands within his one, he then smirked leaning down.

"hey what are you doing, stop" shouted Chris, who closed his eyes as the serpents face approached his.

He felt something warm and moist at the cut on his forehead, Chris opened his eyes Orochi was now pressed against him, his tongue licking at the cut on his forehead, "so good" Orochi moaned as he lapped at the blood, Chris closed his eyes again, trying to get the perverse images from his mind.

Orochi laughed sitting up, Chris opened his eyes, only to see as Orochi brought his opened hand against his cheek with such force making it sting with pain, "now child I said so before I am not interested in such things with humans"

Chis blushed furiously, mentally slapping himself for having such dirty thoughts.

"but if you want" Orochi purred running his one hand down Chris's chest looking seductively at him, his eyes went wide as he began to struggle again, "that's what I thought.. hmm.. really pathetic you are"

Orochi leaned forward once again this time against the boys neck, he licked and suckled at it gently, getting a tiny involuntary moan from Chris, Orochi smirked before biting hard into the tender flesh, breaking the skin and drawing blood, making Chris scream in pain. Orochi then lazily started to lap up the blood.

"you really taste good, but that should be expected"

"you make me sound like a whore" Chris said through gritted teeth "you are thought" Orochi sniggered, Chris tried once more to get Orochi off of him, but since a lot of the gods weight was pinning him down to the bed he couldn't. "now don't start this again, just relax, besides it is true, you sold yourself to me a long time ago for a mere boost of strength" the god whispered, Chris stopped his struggles warm tears sting his eyes, a few escaping and slipping down his cheeks, it was true, in a very sick sense it was all true.

Orochi's ran his tongue up the boy's neck, to his cheeks where he lapped up the boys tears, Chris closed his eyes not wanting to stand the site of it, he heard another laugh from Orochi, he then pressed his lips against each of the boy's cheeks in mock kisses. Before he leaned down to Chris's ear gently nibbling and sucking on the lobe "what.. what are you doing"

"Do you love me?" whispered the serpent god into Chris's ear, who in turn was taken aback by this question his eyes shooting opened, "what?"

"Do you love me?" asked the god his free hand running up and down Chris's chest.

Chris thought about the question, then thought of all his emotions towards the god, all the times when he Chris knew he lingered there in the back of his mind, of those dark thoughts, of all those hatred feelings, of all those feelings of pain, having had a normal life torn from him more then once, having everyone hate him. How could he ever love this man?

"no" Chris said coldly, "what?" hissed Orochi sitting up, looking down at Chris "I said no, what are you deaf, who could ever love you, you are a psychotic moron who wants to destroy mankind, I hate you, it is because of you my life is ruined, its all your fault you sadistic bastard"

Orochi's eyes narrowed, "do everyone a favor and piss off, return to the ground you crawled out of.. you.. you..you malevolent bastard"

Before Chris could say another word Orochi had wrapped his hands around his neck and was slowly chocking him, Chris tried to gasp for air, tried to kick him off, tried to pull the gods hands from his neck but he couldn't, he watched slowly as the world faded on him, "you are mine" said Orochi sadistically "mine and only mine, understand this human brat"

The last thing that Chris saw before he blacked out where Orochi's eyes, eyes that were like a snakes, eyes full of hatred, anger, pain and malice.

He awoke with a start screaming loudly, clutching the blankets to himself, he stopped when he realized he was alive and in his present room, Orochi no where in site, he was breathing heavily, just then the door flew open in came running both Shermie and Yashiro "what's wrong Chris, we heard a scream" Yashiro asked worriedly from the door.

He couldn't help himself all his emotions came back to him he started to sob uncontrollably, Shermie ran to him wrapping her arms around him brining him close as if he was her own child, comforting him. Yashiro looking at Chris as he repeatedly asked what was wrong, this continued for the next 5 minutes, in till they could get a valid answer from the hysterical Chris.

"it was a nightmare, Orochi was there and you two were as well, and I killed you and.. and.." this is where Chris broke down sobbing again. "there, there Chris is was only a dream, besides Orochi is gone" Shermie assured him sincerely. "re.. really?" Chris asked looking up at her, she smiled nodding slightly whipping his tears away, "its okay dreams cant hurt you Chris" Yashiro reassured him from where he was sitting on the end of the bed, "and when you wake up from one, Yashiro and I will be right here for you" Shermie quietly stated.

"thanks you guys" Chris said, "your welcome, will you be okay now?" asked Shermie, Chris nodded a yes, "okay, well its kind of late and we should all be getting back to bed now" stated Yashiro yawning tiredly, "okay" Chris said, Shermie gently kissed him on the forehead, muttering "good night Chris have a good sleep" as she got up walking out of the room, as Chris laid back down in his bed, "night Chris sweet dreams" Yashiro said as he turned off the light to Chris's, room closing the door behind himself.

Although his friends said they would be there for him, and help him, that it was all a dream and it couldn't hurt him, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't true, he felt for some reason that when he fell asleep Orochi would be waiting for him, and there was no real escape from the powerful serpent god, he was always there lingering in the dark corners of Chris's mind, after all like Orochi had stated, Chris and Orochi were one in the same.

A/N: yeah kind of sucks, but his kind of came to him when I felt like writing, anyways it took me 4 hours to write, yeah its okay laugh all you want

Kyo clone #1 and kyo clone #2: hahahhahahahahahahhahahahaha

Author: I didn't mean you two idiots

Kyo clone #1: idiots?

Kyo clone #2: we resent that.. wait what does that mean again #1

Kyo clone #1 smacks #2 hard enough to knock him over

Author: till next time folks

Kyo clone #1: and don't forget to review


End file.
